Always Your Daddy's Girl
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This is an early Father's Day story dedicated to the memory of my father. No flames, please.


**I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

**Always Your Daddy's Girl**

Sparkle was drawing quietly while waiting for her Daddy to come home. He was on a mission and said he'd be home either that night or in the morning. Rachel then came in.

"Hey, honey," she said to Sparkle. "I just realized something."

"What, Aunt Rachel?" asked Sparkle curiously.

"Tomorrow is Father's Day," said Rachel. "Do you want to do something for your daddy?"

"Yeah!" said the young three year old happily.

Smiling, Rachel helped Sparkle as she made a card. It was a little messy, but Sparkle was happy with it and Rachel smiled, knowing that Feedback would like it since his daughter had made it with love. By the time they finished, Sparkle was covered in paint, glue, and sparkles, making Rachel laugh and take a picture for the photo album.

"Alright, let's leave your card to dry and go get you cleaned up," she said, picking up her niece and carrying her to the bath tub to give Sparkle a bath. Rachel's uncle had invented special stainless steel covers for Sparkle's fingers, dreadlocks, and tail, so she wouldn't get electrocuted in the water or accidently shock her father or aunt when they were giving her a bath. Sparkle put them on and climbed into the tub and Rachel helped her get all the sticky paint, glue, and glitter off of her.

"Do you think Daddy will like my card, Aunty?" she asked.

Rachel smiled as she finished up the bath and Sparkle climbed out, standing still as Rachel wrapped her in a towel. "He'll love it, honey," she said.

"Do you have a Daddy too, Aunty?"

That question made Rachel freeze as a sad look took the smile off her face. Sparkle wondered why her aunt was sad.

"Aunty, what's wrong?" she asked.

Rachel decided to put it gently. "Sweetie, Aunty's Daddy died about a year ago," she said. "He's in a better place, one that I or anyone can't see him in."

Sparkle understood about death, even though she was only three years old. She knew it meant that a person couldn't come back. "I'm sorry, Aunty," she said, feeling bad.

"It's alright, Sweetie. Aunty's Daddy was much like your Daddy. Sasha and I were the babies of the family and our daddy often told us we were his girls," said Rachel.

Sparkle perked up. "Daddy says that too, that I'm his little girl," she said.

Rachel smiled. "You definitely are, kiddo," she said as Sparkle then yawned and Rachel took her up to bed.

"Aunty, I think your daddy is celebrating Father's Day too," she said.

"What makes you say that, Sparkle?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you said he's in a better place, right?" Rachel nodded and Sparkle perked up. "You're his little girl, along with Aunty Sasha. I bet he's listening all the time and wants you to say you love him and to wish him a Happy Father's Day too."

Rachel was amazed at Sparkle's concept, but perhaps the young alien was right. She smiled. "And you are a very smart little girl," she said as she suddenly tickled Sparkle's stomach, making the little one giggle and laugh for a moment before stopping and tucking Sparkle in. "Your Daddy will be here in the morning," she told the sleepy alien, who smiled before falling fast asleep.

Rachel walked out of the room and into the living room, clutching her necklace in her hand. It was a large necklace that was a silver heart with angel wings. She had gotten it not long after her father had passed away because it reminded her of him. She now sighed and sat down on the couch, although the cushions felt like rocks and she glance down to see she was sitting in a purple lap and turned to see Chromastone behind her and awake. "Chromastone!" she said in a surprised whisper. "I didn't realize you were down here."

"It's alright," he said. "Are you alright?"

She looked down. "Tomorrow's Father's Day," she said.

Chromastone realized she was thinking about her father. "He's always with you," he said gently. She nodded.

"Sparkle said he's always listening," she said and then smiled. "She's very smart for a three-year-old."

"I agree," said the Crystalsapien. Rachel moved and sat down beside him, snuggling into his side and he wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Chromastone then had an idea and began to hum softly. Then the he turned on the radio and a song that fit the moment began to play.

Rachel sighed as the song finished, sniffling a little and wiping her eyes. That song fit the moment perfectly. "I'll always miss him, but he's always there," she said.

Chromastone smiled. "There is no doubt that you and Sasha are his girls," he said.

Smiling, Rachel hugged her guardian, who hugged her back and carried her up to bed as she fell asleep on the way up.

The next morning, Sparkle was wide awake and she tiptoed past her sleeping father and went to the kitchen to grab her card she made him. Rachel was up as well making breakfast for everyone.

"Aunty, are you okay?" asked Sparkle.

Rachel smiled at her niece. "I'm okay, Sweetie," she said. "Just thinking about my father."

Sparkle smiled and then raced upstairs with her card, making Rachel smile as she continued to cook breakfast.

Sparkle raced into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed, surprising her father and making him groan loudly. "Uh, Sparkle. Honey, what time is it?" he asked.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" she said happily. "Aunty told me about it and I made this for you all by myself."

Feedback looked at the card. While it was certain that she had had help, no doubt from Rachel, Feedback smiled, liking the card.

"It's beautiful, honey," he said as he got up and carried her downstairs as Rachel was setting up the table for breakfast. Feedback stepped in to help her as Sparkle ran about waking the others.

"Thanks for teaching Sparkle about Father's Day, Rachel," said Feedback. "I know it's not easy with your father not here."

She smiled. "Oh, he's here," she said. "Just not in person, but in spirit."

Feedback nodded and went to fetch Sparkle, who seemed to be having too much fun waking everyone up.

Rachel smiled and looked out the window at the sky, holding her heart with wings necklace in her hand again.

"I love you, Dad. Happy Father's Day," she said softly, knowing that in Heaven, her dad was smiling at her too.


End file.
